If Only
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: A cute Sango and Kohaku poem...
1. Poem

I wanted to write a poem on Sango and her little brother, Kohaku. I know they were very close to each other when they were little. This is going to be pretty cute and sad. o.O Funny I have a knack for writing sad things even though I'm not a sad person. It's split into what Sango and Kohaku have to say. If I could think up a fitting melody, it could be a song. xD And no, it does NOT rhyme. None of my poems do anymore.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango:  
  
What I would do without you  
  
Nothing  
  
I felt warmth the first time I saw you  
  
When I saw you make your way through life  
  
I wanted to help you  
  
If only you had wanted me to  
  
If only...  
  
Kohaku:  
  
What I wouldn't do without you  
  
Everything  
  
I felt your presence everyday   
  
You were my light in the dark  
  
You taught me all I know  
  
If only I could've taught you something  
  
If only...  
  
Sango and Kohaku:  
  
Sometimes you never let me do anything  
  
I waited until the day I could break free  
  
But in the end I saw the error  
  
I saw the error in the ways I had wanted to go  
  
But now I can't turn back  
  
Now I wish you had listened  
  
I want to blame you  
  
But I can't  
  
Now I wish you had understood  
  
But you didn't  
  
And you never asked  
  
So I want to blame you  
  
But I can't  
  
If only you had stayed a moment longer  
  
Sango:  
  
What I would do without you  
  
Now I can do anything  
  
You won't be holding me back  
  
I want to flap free  
  
Fly away from what has bound me  
  
But your image comes back to me every time  
  
If only...  
  
Kohaku:  
  
What I wouldn't do without you  
  
Nothing  
  
You held me back  
  
And now I want to show you my way  
  
I didn't think this day would come  
  
But somehow it would have to happen  
  
If only...  
  
Sango and Kohaku:  
  
Sometimes I hated you  
  
I didn't understand what you had tried to teach me  
  
But afterwards  
  
I knew I had been wrong about you  
  
Now it's too late to undo all the mistakes  
  
Heal all of the open wounds  
  
I want you to know I care  
  
I want you to know that I didn't mean what I had said  
  
But you listen with deaf ears  
  
If we could understand ourselves it'd be easier  
  
Too late to turn back  
  
Too early to giveup  
  
I wanted to say I loved you  
  
If only you had lived a moment longer  
  
Sango:   
  
You didn't want to learn  
  
So it has led to the end of your life  
  
Kohaku:  
  
You didn't want to understand  
  
So it has led to my demise  
  
Sango and Kohaku:  
  
I want to forgive you  
  
I want you to forgive me  
  
I want to say I love you one last time  
  
I want to say "I'm sorry"  
  
But it's too late to do that  
  
It's too early to say such things  
  
It's over now  
  
So all I can say is  
  
"If only..." 


	2. Author Note About Kohaku

-Rikku- asked in a review what happened to Kohaku. Well, I'm bored, so I'll tell you everything. There ARE spoilers in here, so please don't read below if you're...afraid of spoilers. xD  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Naraku stuck a jewel shard into Kohaku's back the night he, his father and Sango were sent to Naraku's castle, as they were the best exterminators in town. Well, after Naraku stuck the shard into Kohaku's back, Kohaku was controlled by Naraku. He would never remember what happens. Sometimes he may remember a few things, but otherwise, after being controlled, he'd be completely lost.   
  
And to put it simply, he ended up being killed. I thought this was really sad. I could practically feel Sango's pain radiating through the TV. oo; I'm pretty weird. Anyways, Sango's tears were falling on Kohaku's dead, emotionless face...I mean, c'mon, they're brother and sister! How could you NOT be sad for them? cries   
  
Anyhow...I found Kohaku and Sango's relationship as brother and sister really touched me. It was so cute! Except when Kohaku's trying to kill everyone when he was controlled by Naraku. TT   
  
Um...So that's why there a line in the poem that says:  
  
"If only you had lived a moment longer" 


End file.
